A quarter after one - Traduction de Barbie Shoes
by Not gonna die
Summary: OS. 'Emma ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître 'Régina Mills' sur son écran. Elle ouvrit l'autre œil, se montrant plus attentive et mit quelques secondes pour avoir la certitude que le sommeil ne troublait pas sa vision et qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Oui, Régina était vraiment en train de l'appeler.'


**A quarter after one**

 **Traduction de la fanfiction ''A quarter after one'' de Barbie Shoes. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à publier cette traduction.**

* * *

Emma était en plein milieu d'un rêve. Un rêve vraiment _bien_ où se trouvait Régina Mills. Et alors qu'elles en étaient au meilleur moment, son téléphone commença à vibrer contre la table de chevet comme la plus grosse et la plus furieuse guêpe au monde.

Ne voulant pas ouvrir ses yeux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir rester dans le monde des songes en rejetant la réalité, la main d'Emma chercha à l'aveugle le foutu appareil. Qu'importe la personne, elle allait se faire engueuler. Non seulement cet individu avait réveillé Emma en plein milieu de la nuit mais, il avait également interrompu les seuls et uniques moments intimes qu'Emma pouvait passer avec Régina - ceux de son imagination. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil, scrutant son écran pour savoir qui l'appelait et ainsi déduire quel type d'insultes elle devrait préparer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître ''Régina Mills'' sur son écran. Elle ouvrit l'autre œil, se montrant plus attentive et mit quelques secondes pour avoir la certitude que le sommeil ne troublait pas sa vision et qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Oui, Régina était vraiment en train de l'appeler.

Emma se dépêcha de répondre avant que l'autre femme ne tombe sur sa messagerie vocale.

\- "Régina'' grommela-t-elle, ''On est en plein milieu de la nuit". Même si elle était encore énervée d'avoir été sortie de son rêve, elle ne comptait pas engueuler la brune pour cela.

\- "Je le sais" répondit-elle sans aucun remord.

\- "Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu as intérêt d'être en danger de mort ou d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison de me réveiller'' dit Emma avec fermeté. Une partie d'elle n'était pas dérangée d'être réveillée par Régina, d'autant plus que cette dernière pourrait se dévoiler davantage.

\- "Emma'' dit Régina sérieusement, sa voix étrangement lourde. ''J'ai quelque chose à te dire.''

\- ''Oui ?'' La blonde bailla malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir. ''Qu'y a-t-il ?''

\- '' _Tu_...'' répondit-elle lentement en mettant l'accent sur ce mot, ''es une idiote.''

\- ''Vraiment ?'' Une main vint frotter ses yeux fatigués, tandis qu'Emma restait impassible à cette remarque. '' _Ça_ ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?''

\- ''Non'' insista Régina. ''Parce que _tu_... tu remplis mon esprit avec toutes tes... _ta_ _stupidité_.''

\- ''Quoi ?'' demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils dans la pièce sombre. Elle était enfin vraiment réveillée, et commençait à se rendre compte que définitivement quelque chose clochait. ''Que veux-tu dire par-là ?''

\- ''Cela veut dire que tu es une idiote'' continua Régina avec dédain, comme si Emma avait du mal à comprendre ses mots. ''Une telle idiote que tu me rends idiote à mon tour.''

Tout à coup, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Un appel en pleine nuit, sa voix étouffée, ses divagations. ''Régina'', demanda la blonde amusée, ''Es-tu ivre?''

Régina fit claquer sa langue avec dédain. ''Qu'est-ce que je _viens_ de dire ?''

\- ''Tu as dit que j'étais une idiote.'' Emma arborait un sourire. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de Régina.

\- ''...qui me rends idiote à mon tour'' continua sèchement la brune. ''Une idiote comme toi.''

\- ''Je prends ça pour un oui, j'en déduis que tu es ivre.''

\- ''Je ne suis pas ivre'' affirma-t-elle. ''Je suis... éméchée. ''

\- ''Bien sûr, donc tu arrives à rester classe même quand tu bois'' dit Emma en roulant des yeux. ''Qu'importe. Tu es quand même ivre au point de m'appeler''

\- ''Je n'aurais certainement pas dû'' rétorqua-elle.

\- ''Vraiment'' gloussa la blonde. ''Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir _pourquoi_ nous sommes au téléphone à une heure et quart du matin, en train de parler de ma stupidité.''

Régina ne dit rien, et dans son silence Emma put entendre un étrange bruit assourdissant. Elle pensa d'abord que l'autre femme venait de soupirer, mais ce bruit ressemblait bien trop à celui d'une rafale. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était le vent, que Régina était ivre dehors et seule. Le nœud qui se forma dans son estomac lui fit perdre le sourire qui était jusqu'alors peint sur son visage. ''Régina, où es-tu?''

\- ''Cela ne te regarde pas'' rétorqua-t-elle.

\- ''Bien sûr que si'' pressa Emma, déjà levée de son lit et enfilant son jeans. ''Dis-moi où tu es. Je viens te chercher.''

\- ''Non'' affirma Régina d'un ton acerbe. ''Je ne veux pas te voir.''

\- '' Ton appel en pleine nuit suggère autre chose'' contra la blonde. ''Bordel Régina, tu _ne_ veux _pas_ que je vienne pour m'occuper de toi.''

Il y eut un long silence puis la brune souffla ''Je suis au niveau de la jetée'' avant de raccrocher.

Emma secoua son téléphone, et comme si Regina était piégée à l'intérieur, elle pesta contre celui-ci. Elle attrapa sa veste et se dépêcha de sortir, déterminée à trouver Régina avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Arrivée au niveau de la jetée, Emma était vraiment étonnée de voir la femme encore assise sagement sur un des bancs avec vue sur la mer. Elle savait que Régina l'avait entendue arriver, qu'elle pouvait percevoir le bruit de ses bottes sur la chaussée comme la blonde s'approchait, même si elle refusait de se retourner.

Au moment où Emma entra dans son champ de vision, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, déterminée à garder son regard fixé sur les vagues. ''Je te déteste'' dit-elle en grommelant. Malgré tout le venin qu'elle avait voulu mettre dans cette phrase, il fut totalement anéanti par l'adorable attitude enfantine dont elle venait de faire preuve.

\- ''Je le sais'' gloussa la blonde. Elle remit l'ivrogne sur pied et entoura son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir.

\- ''Je peux marcher toute seule'' se plaignit-elle, mais Emma ne la lâcha pas.

\- ''Fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu ?'' implora-t-elle gentiment. Régina lui fit un regard noir, et finit par la laisser l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture sans plus de protestation.

En s'arrêtant devant la maison, Emma pensa que l'autre femme s'était endormie dans la voiture. Elle se demanda quel serait le meilleur moyen de transporter seule un lourd cadavre quand la voix de Régina la surprit.

\- ''Tu m'énerves'' annonça la brune en butant sur le dernier mot. ''Tu le sais ?''

\- ''J'ai entendu'' répondit-t-elle en souriant.

\- ''Tu m'énerves vraiment'' continua Régina. ''Avec ta stupide voiture, et ta stupide veste, et tes stupides cheveux.''

\- ''J'ai compris, je suis une stupide idiote. Contente de t'avoir parlé'' céda-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucune rigueur derrière le coup de gueule de Régina, et la blonde savait que c'était l'alcool qui parlait étant quasiment certaine d'être son amie à présent. Ou du moins une connaissance. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait son opinion.

Emma sortit la femme de la voiture et l'aida à marcher. Elle pouvait jurer que cette dernière était encore plus ivre que tout à l'heure. La brune fit de son mieux pour se maintenir afin d'ouvrir la porte. Puis commença la longue ascension dans les escaliers.

\- ''La Sauveuse'' dit Régina en se moquant quand elles arrivèrent en haut. Elles continuèrent leur ascension le long du hall. ''Qui as-tu sauvé ? Pas moi. Pas du tout. Tu as tout gâché. Tu m'as...'' dit-elle en se pointant du doigt de façon dramatique '' _détruite_.''

Emma en avait assez. On était en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle était fatiguée, et encore plus après avoir dû traîner Régina par la peau du cul dans toute la ville. ''D'accord'', céda-t-elle agacée. Elle fit asseoir la brune dans son lit. ''Dis-moi juste _comment diable_ j'ai pu te détruire ?''

Pendant un instant, l'expression de Régina devint triste avant qu'elle ne change, amenant ses mains sur la veste d'Emma, elle la fit se baisser jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser désespéré et négligé. Malgré le manque de grâce, le ventre de la blonde se retourna. Incapable de contrôler le fait qu'elle était en train d'embrasser la femme dont elle avait littéralement rêvé quelques heures auparavant. Elle ne prit qu'un moment avant de reprendre conscience, se rappelant des injures de Régina, et la repoussa.

\- ''Tu vois ?'' dit la brune, découragée par son rejet et devenant livide.

\- ''Régina...'' dit Emma avec un tendre sourire, ''tu n'es pas détruire. Tu es juste ivre. Pourrais-tu attendre d'être sobre pour m'embrasser ?''

\- ''Non'' insista la brune, essayant de la ramener proche d'elle.

''Régina...'' gronda doucement Emma, et la femme la lâcha à nouveau.

\- ''Et si tu ne voulais pas après ?'' dit la brune tristement en regardant Emma. Ses yeux brillaient d'appréhensions et de doutes.

\- ''Comparée à toi, j'ai les idées claires.'' Gloussa-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains. ''Et je peux te promettre, j'en _aurai_ envie.''

Régina sourit un peu et joua maladroitement avec une boucle de la blonde. ''Peux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit ?'' demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir qu'Emma ne puisse dire non.

\- ''Bien sûr.''

La blonde leur enleva leurs chaussures et pantalons, trop fatiguée pour se préoccuper du reste. Quand elle eut la certitude que Régina était bien installée, elle s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Elle se colla au corps de la brune, fit un chaste baiser sur son épaule et la maintint fermement en lui chuchotant ''Je resterai toujours avec toi, Régina.''

* * *

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que ma traduction est assez bien faite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

 _Merci à Summerspell pour sa collaboration._


End file.
